Serious Business
by ShaeLee99
Summary: Things have never been boring in the Usami household, and a little miracle will shake things up even more! Akihiko/Misaki Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Under the Weather

**Hello, all! This is my first Junjou Romantica fic, and my first mpreg. I'll try to keep them in character. ;3**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pairings: Akihiko/Misaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Usami Akihiko knew something was wrong the moment he emerged from his bedroom. It was some ungodly hour of the morning, and if Akihiko had any say in the matter, he'd still be fast asleep, with Suzuki-san by his side. ( He would rather be curled up with his lover, but Misaki was weird about things like that.) Unfortunately, he didn't have a say; Misaki preferred it if Akihiko was fed before the boy left for his classes. He knew the older man would never be able to cook anything for himself-well, not anything _edible_ at least-and he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the man actually _tried_.

So Akihiko shuffled himself into the upstairs hallway, Suzuki-san still clutched to his chest. He had only taken a few steps when he abruptly stopped. Usually, when Akihiko came out of his room in the mornings, the lights were already on, and the scent of Misaki's cooking was beckoning him towards the kitchen. In the year that they'd been living together, he'd never woken up to a dark and silent apartment unless it was the middle of the night. But, now, at-he checked his watch-seven-thirty in the morning, the only light he could see was the weak morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. There was no scent of rice, or eggs, or coffee, and the sound of Misaki's footsteps were conspicuously absent.

Something was obviously seriously wrong.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong.

Misaki leaned his forehead against the cool ceramic of the toilet seat, fighting against the nausea swirling in his belly. Why did these things always happen to _him_? Why couldn't _Usagi-san _ever get sick for a change? He thought back to a few months ago, when he'd gotten that awful sore throat/runny nose/coughing combination that'd been going around. He could still picture the smug look on the older man's face as he informed Misaki that he was going to be _very_ well taken care of. He gritted his teeth at the memory._ Stupid rabbit..._

Another wave of nausea rolled over him. He raised his head and retched in vain; he hadn't eaten anything that morning. The sensation was so awful that tears sprang into his eyes. He was so busy dry-heaving that he didn't hear the soft _click_ of his bathroom door opening.

"Misaki?"

A long, hearty groan filled his mind. Usagi-san's voice held equal measures of surprise and concern. Misaki didn't dare to lift his head. _Of course _Usagi-san would walk in on him like this. It was just his luck.

"Are you alright, Misaki?"

Cool hands touched his cheeks, smoothing his hair from his brow. Misaki sighed, just a little bit. Now Usagi-san was going to go into Caretaker Mode, which generally entailed sexually harrassing him while he tried to rest. "I'm fine, Usagi-san," he mumbled. "It's nothing to worry about."

A small snort came from behind him. "Kissing the toilet bowl is not fine, Misaki."

He bristled and lifted his head to glare. "I am _not_ kissing the toilet bowl," he protested hotly, a blush forming on his cheeks. "And I've been dealing with this just fine, so I don't need your opinion-"

"_Been_ dealing with this?" Usagi-san's voice suddenly took on a dangerous tone. "What do you mean, you've_ been_ dealing with this?" Misakibit the inside of his cheek, silently cursing. When he didn't answer, Usagi-san's fingers curled around his chin. He reluctantly turned his head to look into his lover's eyes. Eyes that were currently dark with displeasure. "How long have you been dealing with _this_? What _is_** this**?"

Misaki blushed harder. "I've been puking and really tired for a few weeks," he muttered, avoiding the older man's gaze. He saw Usagi-san's lips tighten out of the corner of his eye, and he braced himself for a show of temper. He was surprised when, instead of yelling at him, Usagi-san abruptly pulled him to his feet and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Get dressed," he commanded, striding towards Misaki's bedroom door.

To say that he was confused was an understatement. "What? Why?"

Usagi-san glanced at him over his shoulder. His amethyst eyes were stony. "We're going to the hospital."

* * *

**It's over! Yay! I think I did pretty well with keeping them in character, but I'm always open to suggestions! Whether it be characterization, or where you think the story will go...Just drop me a review, and I'll do my best!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Emergency Room

**Alright the second installment of ****_Serious Business_! I'm so grateful to everyone who's reviewed the story so far. I made me so happy!**

**Pairing: Akihiko/Misaki**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Misaki couldn't believe his luck

He was sitting in the emergency room, waiting for his name to be called. The hard plastic chair he was sitting on was causing a slow ache in his lower back, and the dark aura emanating from the man beside him was making him edgy.

Usagi-san was not at all pleased to learn that his lover had felt ill for a few _weeks_ without saying anything to him. Misaki had never seen him this mad. Usually, when Usagi-san was upset with him, the older man immediately began chewing him out. But now they were sitting in a silence so heavy, it was making it hard for Misaki to breathe. Each breath sounded like a gunshot, and the brunette was terrified of what would happen when the silence ended.

He had a feeling it was just the calm before the storm.

Misaki began glancing around, trying to distract himself. The hospital seemed busy. There were a couple of kids, probably siblings, playing in the corner beside a blonde woman who seemed distinctly stressed. Another woman was cradling her wrist to her chest, wincing. A man near the reception desk was holding a bloody rag to his forehead-Misaki looked away, his stomach roiling. He couldn't hold back the small gagging sound he made.

Usagi-san looked over at him sharply, his face still set in a disapproving expression; an expression that lightened considerably when he saw the nauseated look o Misaki's face, the way the green-eyed boy had raised his hand to cover his mouth. The older man leaned towards him slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyes intent on Misaki's face. His lover nodded, though he still looked slightly queasy, and lowered his hand. He refused to look Usagi-san in the face.

The older man sighed. "Misaki," he began, "why-"

"Takahashi-san?"

Misaki looked up at the sound of his name, grateful for the distraction. A pretty nurse in pink scrubs was standing at an exam room door, holding a clipboard. Misaki stood, and heard Usagi-san give an irritated huff. The older man did not like to be interrupted.

The nurse smiled at the pair. "I'll need you to come this way, please," she requested politely, holding the door open for them. They entered obediently. The exam room wasn't large by any means. There was a medium-sized exam table, a sink where the doctor could wash his hands, an extra chair for family members to sit on, and a stack of children's books. The walls were painted green with a happy panda motif. Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Please take a seat, Takahashi-san," the nurse said, indicating the exam table with a wave of her hand. "I'll be back in a moment to take your temperature and blood pressure," she added. She left, closing the door quietly behind herself.

And Misaki suddenly found himself alone in an enclosed space with a very irate Usagi-san. Crap.

* * *

Akihiko couldn't help but glare as Misaki settled himself on the exam table. He knew he should probably be comforting his lover, but he was just so _mad_. He couldn't understand why Misaki hadn't told him he was feeling ill. This had been going on for _weeks_, according to the boy. How could Misaki keep something like this from him? Was he that untrustworthy? His lips pulled down into a frown, and he glanced surreptitiously at his lover.

Misaki was perched on the edge of the table, his legs dangling, his folded hands resting between his knees. He was slumped slightly forward, and his bangs hung down into his face. His abnormally _pale_ face. Akikhiko's frown deepened. It was true that Misaki was naturally very fair-skinned, but that skin had acquired a pasty, unhealthy cast. The boy's green eyes were flicking around the room (avoiding his gaze, probably), and the older man could just barely see the beginnings of bruise-like circles underneath them.

He felt a twinge of guilt.

He should have noticed this before, should have recognized how worn-out his lover was looking lately. Instead he'd gone on, completely oblivious to Misaki's suffering, harassing the boy at every turn, forcing him to cook and clean while Akihiko turned a blind eye. And Misaki had _let_ him believe that everything was fine! Yes, Akihiko should have noticed sooner, he wasn't denying that; but Misaki should have told him that something was wrong! He hadn't though, and now Akihiko was stuck trying to figure out why.

He sucked in a breath, deciding to ask the boy himself. He'd just opened his mouth when the nurse came bustling in. Again with all the damn interruptions! He growled, and Misaki's gaze shot to him nervously before he returned to watching the nurse. Akihiko moved a bit closer to them as the nurse stuck a thermometer in his ear. She pull it out when it beeped, and cheerfully announced that there was no fever; Akihiko let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. She then proceeded to stick a blood pressure cuff around his arm, record the numbers, and walk back towards the door. "The doctor will be coming to see you in just a moment, Takahashi-san," she said brightly, closing the door behind herself.

Akihiko immediately turned to Misaki. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he demanded. He had to get the words out before someone else could butt in.

Misaki gave a little start, apparently surprised. His eyes went from walls to floor to lover and back. "I didn't think it mattered that much," he mumbled eventually.

He nearly blew a gasket. "Didn't think it _mattered_? Of course it mattered!" He resisted the urge to shout. "Your health matters, Misaki!"

"I know it does!" his lover retorted. He was blushing, though his green eyes were narrowed in a glare. "But I was taking care of it, Usagi-san. I had an appointment to go to a clinic in a few days. I was going to-"

"Going to what, Misaki?" he inquired, eyebrows raised. "Sneak your medicine in? Keep going without saying anything until you collapsed?" He took a sharp breath, trying to ignore the faint panic that mental image brought him. "You should have told me," he continued in a tight voice.

His lover stared at the floor. His hair shadowed his eyes so that Akihiko couldn't see their expression. "I didn't want to worry you," he said quietly. He hesitated for a moment, and then he whispered, "I hate being the one taken care of."

Akihiko softened. He knew that Misaki was an independent person. His attempts to ditch his lover was proof enough of that. He must have felt so embarrassed and helpless to be the one needing care. He moved forward to wrap his arms around his lover, tucking the boy's hed under his chin. He could feel slight tremors wracking the boy's frame. "I know," he murmured, dropping a kiss to Misaki's soft dark head. "You'll be fine."

And that wa how the doctor found them, ten minutes later.

* * *

**Wow, another chapter done. I must be working overtime.**

**Read and review, please!**


	3. Dr Kusama

**I am** **so**** sorry it's taken this long to update! There was...a bit of an unexpected delay. Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Pairing: Akihiko/Misaki, slight mentions of Nowaki/Hiroki**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Misaki gave a small start when the door clicked open, and immediately began disentangling himself from Akihiko's embrace. For once, the older man stepped back immediately, without attempting any form of harassment. He smirked a little at the look on Misaki's face. His lover appeared simultaneously surprised, grateful, and just a little disappointed. His smirk widened. He could rectify that when they got home.

Misaki frowned, apparently not trusting the wicked set to his mouth. Emerald irises immediately slid over to the door, and Akihiko's gaze followed his.

Th doctor was still halfway out the door, his back turned to them, speaking quietly to the nurse who'd taken Misaki's temperature. His height was the first thing Akihiko noticed. Now, Akihiko was not a short man, but _this_ giant towered over him with inches to spare. He'd only ever seen one other person that tall, and that had been Hiroki's lover, the one who seemed to have a very definite dislike of him. Akihiko frowned. It was a good thing there were so many hospitals in Tokyo; they had almost no chance of running into Hiroki's giant here. That would be unbearably-

Kusama Nowaki turned around with a smile.

-awkward.

* * *

Misaki blinked at the sudden tension that filled the small room. He didn't know what, exactly, was going on, but it seemed like Usagi-san and the doctor were engaged in some kind of fierce mental battle. Whatever it was, it involved a lot of teeth-grinding and fist-clenching. One of those fists was still resting on Misaki's shoulder, and the young man leaned forward in an attempt to escape the tightening grip. "Um..." he began tentatively, "Usagi-san?"

The sound of Misaki's voice seemed to snap the doctor out of...whatever had been happening. He suddenly found himself pinned by a set of soft blue eyes. He could practically feel them taking in his too-pale face and slumped shoulders. In an instant, a professional smile formed on the doctor's face. "Hello, Takahashi-san," he greeted, extending his hand for Misaki to shake. Usagi-san tensed up to a ridiculous degree, and Misaki rolled his eyes. He shook the man's hand, chalking his earlier weirdness up to his usual possessive jealousy. "My name is Dr. Kusama," he continued, shooting Usagi-san a look that was borderline hostile. "What seems to be your problem today?"

The younger man released the doctor's hand and opened his mouth, only to be cut off before he could speak. "He's been puking," Usagi-san burst in, "for weeks, he said."

Dr. Kusama's brow furrowed lightly. "Is that true, Takahashi-san?"

Misaki heaved a sigh. "It isn't as bad as he makes it sound," he defended, jerking his thumb at his lover. "I'm just a little tired and stressed. I'm not actually _ill."_

Usagi-san narrowed his eyes; Misaki could feel the glare beginning to burn a hole in the side of his head. Kusama-san seemed to share his lover's opinion. "Takahashi-san, this could be very serious," he scolded. "You should have gone to a doctor much earlier."

Misaki's cheeks began to burn. Kusama-san made him lay down so he could press on his belly, asking if anything felt tender. There was a slight pain, Misaki was surprised to note. He'd never noticed it until someone began poking at it. He allowed his lymph nodes to be felt, and gave the doctor a basic rundown of how he felt from day to day, as well as what his vomit usually looked like. And all the while, Usagi-san hovered by his side. It seemed like the older man became more and more anxious the longer the exam went on.

Finally, Kusama-san backed up a bit and began frowning at him. "I'm actually not sure what's going on," he admitted. "Your symptoms are all over the board; if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a blood sample to test. Any serious illnesses should show up as abnormalities on the tests, and that would help us narrow down what's wrong."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Usagi-san murmured. In the last few minutes, he'd begun rubbing Misaki's back almost obsessively. It was probably supposed to be comforting, but his anxiety was making him rub too hard. Misaki reached back with a wince and forced that hand to hold his. As he moved their joined hands down to his side, Usagi-san gave his a tight squeeze.

"I'm going to suggest plenty of rest and fluids," Kusama-san told him kindly. Watching Usagi-san's concern seemed to have improved his initial impression of the man. "I'd like you to avoid stress for a few days." He gave Misaki a stern look. "That means stay home, no household chores. I'll get the nurse for your blood sample." He smiled at them as he left.

Usagi-san heaved a shaky sigh and pressed his lips to the top of his lover's head. Misaki knew he was repeating the words "serious illnesses" in his head. He squeezed Usagi-san's hand harder. He was, too.

* * *

**Whew, it's finally done. I know I'm going slowly, but I want to keep the overall tone of the story similar. Review?**


	4. Waiting

**Waaahh! This chapter was so hard to write! Sorry it's so late!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pairings: Akihiko/Misaki, mentions of Nowaki/Hiroki**

* * *

The next three days were a whole new kind of hell.

Akihiko never claimed to be a patient man. When he wanted something, he immediately went and got it. There was absolutely no sense in standing around and waiting for something, not when he could just go and _get_ it. It was a personal philosophy, one that had served him well, even in his relationship with Misaki.

So being told that they may have to wait a full_ week_ for Misaki's test results was galling.

Akihiko gave a harsh sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. He was sitting on his bed, one arm draped around Misaki, who was tucked neatly into his side, fast asleep. Ever since their trip to the ER, he'd refused to let his lover out of his sight. During the first day, Misaki had become frustrated with Akihiko's so-called "hovering". They'd managed to get into a huge fight about it; one that Misaki had unceremoniously burst out crying in the middle of.

Akihiko had been flabbergasted. These weren't angry tears; they were full-blown sobs. After two hours of tea and being rocked in Akihiko's lap, Misaki had resigned himself to his lover's coddling. His agreement had been so unprecedented that Akihiko almost refused to believe it.

Even more disconcerting, Akihiko soon realized, was that his Misaki seemed to actually _need_ the coddling. His lover was no longer as full of energy as he'd been just two weeks ago. He went to bed early, slept in late, and napped during the day, but the dark shadows had yet to fade from under his eyes. He was ill nearly every morning, and sometimes in the afternoons. He'd lost weight.

And Akihiko was left pondering the same question over and over again: How the _hell_ had he not noticed this?

He gently stroked his hand over Misaki's unruly hair, studying his lover. His head was pressed firmly against Akihiko's rib cage, his arms draped loosely around Akihiko's waist. Under the covers, their legs were intertwined. His boy's skin was milky pale, his dark lashes just barely brushing against his cheek. He looked beautiful...and very tired.

Akihiko had just leaned down to brush a kiss against his forehead when the phone rang.

* * *

Misaki was stirred into wakefulness by the lack of warmth pressed against him.

He opened his eyes blearily, wondering where Usagi-san had gotten to. Misaki was never left alone anymore, and his rabbit always lay down with him whenever Misaki wanted to sleep-just in case Misaki needed him, he said.

Misaki gave a muffled groan, rolling over onto his stomach. Usagi-san was probably just using the restroom, he decided. He'd be back in a second, so there was no need to stay awake. He felt a small twinge of guilt; he was turning into a bum, sleeping all day, hardly doing anything else. He was just so _tired_ all the time, and the puking didn't help, either.

He sighed, burrowing his head into his pillow.

"Misaki?"

Misaki gave a little start; he hadn't heard the bedroom door open. He raised his head a little. Usagi-san was standing in the doorway, wearing only his cotton pajama bottoms. His silver hair was mussed from sleeping, but his eyes were wide-awake. They studied his face with silent intensity.

"...What?" he asked eventually.

Usagi-san appeared to take a deep breath. "Kusama-san called while you slept," he said. "He wants to meet to discuss your test results."

* * *

**This chapter was pretty much pointless. Next chapter will be extra-super-duper long, because they find out! YAY! Reviews?**


	5. Results

**This chapter is very late, but very long and...dramatic?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pairings: Akihiko/Misaki, slight mentions of Nowaki/Hiroki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was both far too long and terrifyingly short.

On the one hand, Misaki desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him so it could be fixed. He wanted to get better, to stop feeling so exhausted, to stop _ puking._

But he was also scared stiff of hearing the diagnosis. What if it was something horrible? Something he'd have to deal with for the rest of his life? What if he needed more tests? What if Usagi-san-

He cut that thought off before it could get too far, glancing at his lover from the corner of his eye. Usagi-san had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and a lead foot on the gas pedal. His hair was still a little messy, and he was dressed casually, mainly because he'd been in such a rush to leave the apartment. Overall, he looked a bit thrown together, not his usually impeccable self.

Of course, the past few days had been hard on him as well as Misaki. He'd looked stricken when Misaki had cried, almost horrified, which had made Misaki feel bad for scaring him, which, in turn, had only made him cry harder out of shame. His lover had put off work (though he usually did that anyways) and socializing to stay with him during his forced resting time, despite the stress and anxiety that it was obviously causing him.

So it was no wonder, really, that when Usagi-san finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, the thought running through Misaki's head was, _What if Usagi-san gets sick of me?_

* * *

Akihiko was beyond grateful when the nurse, instead of making them sit in the waiting room, took them immediately to an exam room upon hearing Misaki's name.

His lover had been a ball of nervous tension since leaving the apartment, and Akihiko couldn't blame him. He was almost jittery at the thought of finding out what was wrong with his boy. He needed to know what was wrong, so he could find a way to fix it.

Hiroki's giant came in fairly quickly, his face grave. "Good morning, Takahashi-san, Usami-san," he said politely. "Takahashi-san, there were some irregularities in your blood tests, but I think I know what's going on now. If it's alright with you, I have one more test that I'd like to run, just to make sure-"

"Is it bad?" Misaki interrupted. Akihiko gently took his lover's hands, feeling them tremble slightly. He wrapped his free arm around his thin shoulders.

Kusama's expression was sympathetic. "I think that whether the result is good or bad will depend on the two of you," he told them. "We found high amounts of hCG in your blood, so I'd like to do an ultrasound of your stomach to...confirm my suspicion. After I've seen that, I think I'll be able to tell you what's wrong." He studied them for a moment. "Would that be alright?" he prompted when they remained silent.

Misaki gave a shuddering sigh and a jerky nod, and Kusama smiled. "I'll be right back," he said as he left.

Akihiko gathered his trembling lover into his arms. "It's going to be fine, Misaki," he murmured into Misaki's hair. "Kusama said the results could be good."

"He said they could be bad, too." Misaki was clinging to him, slender arms around his waist, his face buried in Akihiko's chest. The gesture was as rare as it was worrying, and he found himself slowly stroking Misaki's back. "What if it's really bad, Usagi-san?"

"Then I will buy a private hospital and the world's finest doctors to make sure it gets better," he growled, arms tightening. Misaki gave a small sigh that might have been a laugh, and Akihiko smiled.

A few minutes later, Kusama came back in, towing a large machine behind him. He had Misaki lay down on the table and pull his shirt up while he set up the machine, and assured him that he could hold Akihiko's hand for this.

"Are we ready?" he asked them, holding a tube of gel in one gloved hand. When Misaki nodded, he uncapped the tube. "This is going to be pretty cold," he warned. He squirted a generous amount onto Misaki's abdomen and capped the bottle. Setting that aside, he picked up what looked like a handheld back massager with a cord attached. "This is called a transducer," he explained, pressing it onto the gel and spreading it around. "It's going to give me a pretty clear idea of what's going on inside your body."

The tiny screen flickered to life, and Kusama fell silent, brows furrowed in concentration. The image was solid and grainy, and Akihiko had no idea what he was looking at. Kusama moved the transducer in ever-widening circles. He was pressing down on Misaki's stomach pretty hard, and he was just about to tell him to ease up when he saw it: a black cavity against the black-and-white screen, with a smaller circle outlined in white inside of it.

His heart almost stopped, and Misaki was crushing his fingers. "What the hell is that?" he asked hollowly.

Kusama smiled at them. "Congratulations," he said simply. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**Wow, they finally know. I feel a little bad for keeping Misaki in the dark.**

**For those of you who don't know, hCG is the pregnancy hormone that causes morning sickness, fatigue, and mood swings.**

**And the back massager thing was how my sister described the transducer at her first ultrasound.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Decisions

**Whew, another chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pairings: Akihiko/Misaki, mentions of Nowaki/Hiroki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Akihiko woke with a very sore head.

He vaguely wondered when he had gone to sleep, and why his bed was so horribly uncomfortable, before everything came rushing back. His eyes snapped open, darting around the exam room. The ultrasound machine was still in the corner, and Misaki was sitting by his side on the extra chair. Akihiko studied him carefully.

_Pregnant._

His lover's eyes were red-rimmed, a sure sign that he'd been crying, and he looked even more exhausted than before. He smiled weakly, though, when he saw that Akihiko was awake.

**_Pregnant._**

"Hey," his boy said, moving to take his hand. "Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted." His eyes searched Akihiko's. "I think we need to talk about this."

_**Pregnant!**_

Akihiko jolted upwards suddenly, startling Misaki, and grabbed onto his lover's shoulders. "You're pregnant," he said urgently. "You're _pregnant_."

Misaki nodded slowly, reaching up to pry Akihiko's hands from his shoulders and moving them down to cradle them in his lap. "Kusama-san says we have a range of options," he said, his gaze locked on their joined hands. "He says that we could abort it, if we want, or keep it, or we could give it up for adoption-"

Akihiko cut him off. "Do you _want_ an abortion?" he asked gently. The thought made his heart constrict, but if that was what Misaki needed...

His lover was silent for a long time before he looked up. "Do you?" he asked hesitantly.

Akihiko shook his head. "No."

Misaki studied his face, the way he always did when he thought Akihiko was lying but couldn't be completely sure. The older man wished Misaki would just _say_ something already, before his heart leapt out of his chest; it was already beating so fast, and he didn't know how much more stress the poor thing could take-

Misaki dropped his gaze to their hands again and squeezed his fingers. "Me neither," he whispered.

* * *

Misaki wasn't prepared for the fierce hug Usagi-san swept him into, or the even fiercer kiss.

His arms were like steel, impossible to break free from, and his lips were both urgent and unspeakably tender. He swiped his tongue along the seam of Misaki's lips, and he opened with a moan. Their tongues stroked together as Usagi-san's mouth crushed his, and it just felt so _good._

He pulled away too soon, leaning their foreheads together, close enough for their breath to mingle. His lover was grinning, a huge, goofy smile. He was opening his mouth to speak when the door opened.

"Welcome back, Usami-san," Kusama-san greeted. Misaki pulled away, blushing, as the doctor advanced, brandishing a small penlight in his hand. He shined it into the older man's eyes one at a time. "Are you dizzy at all?"

"No," Usagi-san snapped, half-blinded by the light. Misaki thought he saw the doctor give a small smirk before he clicked the light off.

"Follow my finger, please," he instructed cheerfully, moving it back and forth in front of his lover's face. "No signs of concussion," he announced when he was done. He turned his gaze to Misaki. "Have you had time to talk?"

Misaki flushed again, nodding. "We're gonna keep it," he mumbled. Usagi-san wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, drawing him close.

Kusama-san beamed at him. "In that case, there are a few things I need to discuss with you," he said. "As you know, men who can become pregnant are extremely rare, and, as such, they tend to attract a lot of media attention. To ensure your privacy, I'm going to suggest that you look into private health care facilities where the baby can be born. Until you find one, we can continue your prenatal care here, or I could come to your home. That's up to you, really."

Misaki hesitated, looking up at Usagi-san, who smiled. "We can come here, right?" Misaki asked. His lover nodded.

"Great," Kusama enthused. "For now, I'm going to give you a prenatal vitamin and schedule an appointment for two weeks. You don't have to take it quite so easy anymore; you can cook and clean and go about your usual activities, but I want you to avoid any heavy lifting. Anything over fifty pounds is too heavy." He paused here to grin. "I believe I know one of your professors, Takahashi-san. I'll instruct him to keep his throwing arm to himself. And, please, if you're ever too tired for school, go home and rest. Is that clear?"

Misaki nodded.

"I think we're all done here, then," Kusama-san announced. He held the door open, and before Misaki knew it, he was standing in the parking lot, clutching his vitamins in his hand and wondering why he felt more confused now than he had that morning.

* * *

**Two updates in a row!**

**In my story, men can get pregnant, but it's very rare and largely frowned upon. A scandal, if you will.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
